Fragments of Time
by Athena Katorea Knightstar
Summary: One-shots about snippets of moments that will not be included in Time Travel Chaos. #2: Thaddeus Scam. R&R please. Requests are also available.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Achievements.

* * *

Timothy Scam first took pride in his days as both a former criminal. His extensive records were unbeatable and W.O.O.H.P feared him; for it was his creation that became the fundamentals of the very organization and he could easily use his knowledge to destroy it. Yet, with all his brilliant mind, he did not once tampered with the system and destroy its core. If you're asking if he's ever though of it, well. . . He's _Tim Scam._ Of course he'd thought of it!

But somewhere within his psyche, he just didn't have the heart to undo and destroy his masterpiece; the only thing that he'd worked his blood and sweat on. So, he'd left it be. He would only tamper with the prison system to escape. But never the main system. Even with all the changes and alterations made by Jerry after his excommunication, he was still able to get into the system with no problem; something that still befuddles most of his former colleagues.

After his 'change of allegiance'*, Jerry left him guarded against W.O.O.H.P with an 'assistant'. True, Dean Caldwell was a good assistant and all, but the younger spy evidently shows his dislike over him. It will take them years to get over it but not without months of quarrelling on their parts.

His marriage to Samantha was what rooted him to W.O.O.H.P and slowly, with approval from her, he began to remodel W.O.O.H.P system into a system that could rival even the best military system available. After the two incidents**, Sam entrusts him with W.O.O.H.P and under his control, W.O.O.H.P flourish and became the ultimate agency worldwide and even with all the recognitions and achievements he received and so much more, he still wouldn't call any of them his most greatest achievements of all.

True that if one would ask him years ago, back when he was still a W.O.O.H.P technician, he would undoubtedly answer that the W.O.O.H.P mainframe system was his greatest achievement. If one would ask him during his days as a criminal, he would surely answer that his records on his criminal activities were his achievement of the time. These two symbolizes the things no one can take away from him and proof of his legacy.

Now, as he gazes down at the sleeping forms of his children, Tim realizes that no, those two things were not his most greatest masterpieces after all. Those two merely symbolizes his brilliance and his past. The ones snoring/drooling/snoozing on his wife's favourite couch; the ones that would makes his future brighter and carry on their own legacies.

Thaddeus.

Scarlet.

Avalon.

With a small smirk, Tim pulled out the blanket his wife kept under the sofa, in case such events would happen that the kids ended up falling asleep there. After carefully tucking each children under the large blanket, he looked at them with his sea foam eyes glimmering with pride as he whispers to the wind.

"My greatest treasures."

* * *

* & ** - are linked to Time Travel Chaos so it's a bit of a vague hint. *winks*


	2. Chapter 2

At 12.35 am, Sebastian Thaddeus Scam walked silently into the kitchen to look for some midnight snack when he sees his adopted sister standing still in the middle of the kitchen staring at the corner of the sink. The kitchen's lights weren't switched on but the moonlight streaming from the glassy windows provided enough light for him to see his sister's murderous intention clearly visible upon her expression. Blinking comically, Thaddeus stood there staring at Areia silently

"What are you-?"

"SSSHHHH! Get me a broom. Quickly" She hissed.

"Why?" Thaddeus asked cryptically.

"Just grab it for goodness' sake" she replied curtly.

"Why?" he repeated.

"We're haunting" Areia answered, not turning to see that Thaddeus had paled. He had seen a shadow of a beastly kind which gave him the idea that a ghost had decided to haunt his home.

"Haunting? As in Ghost Haunting?" he whispered shakily but Areia stayed silent. He then grabbed the broom and the dust pan as his makeshift weapon and braced himself for when his sister went down and the beast decided to get him next. He was scared. Unnecessary mind-numbing thoughts swirled in his head, fueled by the anxiety and adrenalin he was feeling and he cursed his carelessness on forgetting to grab his gadget.

"Get ready." Areia said seriously as she makes her way to the creature with the broom; ready to strike.

"Whatever. Let me record this first" Thaddeus whispered as he activated the Interactive Earphone on his ear to activate the video camera.

"Have you lost your mind?!" she hissed in exasperation.

"What if something happened, huh?! At least there'll be proof!" he snapped.

"SSSHHH!" Areia hissed, looking at her brother pointedly.

Should anyone had entered the kitchen, they would have seen the comical sight of Super Spies, Areia Knightstar and Thaddeus Scam holding a broom and a dust pan like two warriors ready for an ambush. Seconds later, Areia strikes first, hitting whatever it was with speed and close precision as she jumped up and down like a pogo stick.

"HIT IT! HIT IT! STUPID HEAD! HEADDDD!" she shrieks in fright, making Thaddeus panic at the sight of his composed sister-turned-crazy-maniac. Spying a chair behind him, he climbed up to see clearly what exactly had caused his sister to act like this and finds himself gob smacked as he stares speechlessly at the sight.

EPIC FAIL -_-

Interested to know what he saw?

It was his sister; jumping around in fear as she strikes down a . . . **RAT**?! A FREAKING RAT!

He watched as the rat scampered away, dodging his sister's frantic hits on him as she follows the rat around in small jumping steps. He found it hard to believe when earlier on she was as ready as if it was a life and death mission. His previous negative thoughts were evaporated as he laughed until his stomach hurts. He had seriously thought the worst when she had said "Haunting". His mind certainly had played trick on him and he laughs as Areia continues trying to chase the 'ghost' all around the kitchen and causing havoc as she did until the rat escaped into a small hole, leaving his sister muttering some jumbled up curses.

"Why are you being crazy in the middle of the night? I seriously thought the worst. You have no life or something, trying to haunt a rat? I mean, can't you do this in the morning?! I was at my wits' end." he asked, sniggering.

"I'M HATE THAT RAT! YOU KNOW WHAT?! YESTERDAY I BEGGED MOM TO BUY ME SOME CHOCOLATES! IT TOOK GREAT DEAL OF PERSUADING AND YESTERDAY, SHE FINALLY DECIDED TO GIVE IN. EVEN THEN, I ONLY ATE A LITTLE BIT."

"What does that have to do with the rat, dummy?" Thaddeus asked in frustration.

"THAT'S WHAT MADE ME UPSET! EARLIER THIS MORNING, I WANTED SOME OF THE YUMMY CHOCOLATE I KEPT IN MY BAG AND I OPEN MY BAG TO FIND A TARNISHED CHOCOLATE WITH TEETH MARKS AND CLAW SCRATCHES. I WAS PUZZLED HOW IT GOT INSIDE SINCE IT **IS** A BRAND NEW BAG AND I ZIPPED IT VERY WELL SO IT WAS SECURED. I CHECKED THE BAG AND IT WAS TOTALLY DEMOLISHED! RUINED! WITH A NICE **HOLE** AT THE CORNER! CURSED RAT! I'M GONNA SET UP SO MANY RAT TRAPS TOMORROW AND THEN FRY IT IN THE SUN LIKE SHRIVELED MEAT!"

Thaddeus laughed hard until his stomach hurts from all the laughter he did while Areia continues to seethe in the corner, muttering curses upon the rat and its descendant as Tim entered the room with a frown on his tired expression.

"What in the-? Areia, Thad, what is going on here?" he asked as he sees the chairs on the floor and some of the kitchen items away from their place. Areia ignored her adopted father as she continues her ramblings while Thad looked up at his father in glee.

"Well . . ."

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Tim and Sam Scam laughed as their son retold the story of last night while Scarlet laughed so hard that she found herself held by her daddy as he steadied her on the seat. The four then turned to the living room where a sleepless Areia sat on the couch, facing the coffee table where plans with the label 'RAT TRAP VERSION' were laid out according to its order with her Vampire Knight mug full of steaming coffee laid on the side as she plans to destroy 'the rat colony'.

All in all, it was a bright sunny morning.


End file.
